


This is our home

by Storyflight



Series: Rantaro Amami Week 2020 [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team DX
Genre: Amami Week 2020, Amasai can be seen as platonic or romantic, Awkward Conversations, Conversations, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Home, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Loneliness, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Post-Game(s), Rantaro Amami Week 2020, Redemption, happens after the true ending, past angst, so pmd spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: “Hey” the Leafeon finally speaks. Gengar lets out a quiet “keh” of acknowledgement.They stare at the ocean again. “Do you think the human world misses us?” Their question came out with an amused chuckle right after, despite being serious with their question. Rantaro knows the answer on their side.---Rantaro has a talk with Gengar---Day 3: Home / Ocean
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara shuichi (implied), Gangar | Gengar & Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)
Series: Rantaro Amami Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938304
Kudos: 6





	This is our home

**Author's Note:**

> [Design References](https://amatojo.tumblr.com/post/615854052450910208/designs-for-my-pokemon-mystery-dungeon-amasai-au)  
> Man, yeah, PMDRV3 is FUN, im sorry

Rantaro can never get enough of the cliffside. They tuck their legs under their body, staring down at the vast ocean in front of them, _beneath_ them, and the smell of salt tickles their nose. 

When Rantaro comes to the cliffside, they’re typically alone. Shuichi comes with them from time to time, but they prefer solitude. Not like they minded his company, they _are_ partners, and the two never say anything. Diglett and his dads are here too, but they’re always doing their own thing, family matters. 

However, today they’re not alone. Rantaro knew judging by the shudder falling down their side. Great, their goes their peaceful moment. 

A round purple shape appears from the corner of their eye. It creeps closer next to them, then sits. Nothing, no talking, no attacking, it’s as if he’s ignoring Rantaro. 

They haven’t seen Gengar since they had to break Ninetales curse. Rantaro turns their attention to him, why in the world is he here to begin with? He said his thanks already, apologised to Shuichi, and Gardevoir is safe. They believed Gengar wanted nothing to do with them after he got what he wanted. 

Although, he’s glad they’re here. There’s so many questions that they had. Gengar was a human too, how much does he know? Gengar should have his memories, judging by his relationship with Gardevoir. Is his transformation permanent? Do the members of Team Meanies know? They shouldn’t be laying here and thinking all of this to themselves, Gengar is _waiting._

“Hey” the Leafeon finally speaks. Gengar lets out a quiet “keh” of acknowledgement. 

They stare at the ocean again. “Do you think the human world misses us?” Their question came out with an amused chuckle right after, despite being serious with their question. Rantaro knows the answer on their side. 

“Eh, doesn’t matter” Gengar shrugs, “The people I knew didn’t really care about me, same with my other Pokemon”

“How does that work?” Rantaro asks, “I wasn’t from a world with Pokemon, from what I was told”

“Oh right, _you_ lost your memories” Gengar crosses his arms and closes his eyes, “Yeah, Pokemon and humans in my world had an interesting bond. Humans could train them and have them battle others. Wicked, isn’t it?! Kekeke! Gardevoir was my first Pokemon and I had some others. I had a little Umbreon that kinda looks like Shuichi”

Rantaro has no idea what he’s talking about. 

“When I was hit with the curse, all of them were released. I don’t know what’s with them now. They’re not cursed, that’s all that matters” he opens one eye, “Now, why are you asking me this? Because we were both human or something?”

“I found out some time ago I lived a lonely life” they confess, “No family or anything. I uh...took it pretty bad” still aches them to this day. _There has to be someone who misses me, at least one person._ “It doesn’t matter now, I guess. I wanted to stay for a reason”

“For that Shuichi Saihara kid” Gengar answers for them. Rantaro flicks their tail shyly, he’s not wrong, they stayed _because_ of Shuichi. _I can still hear his cries when I was a spirit, it was so painful._ “Glad you have someone like him”

They blink twice. “You do?”

“Yeah, I don’t have a stone heart” Gengar raises a brow, “Or maybe I don’t have a year at all! After all, I am a ghost type, kehehe!”

“Oh come on” Rantaro huffs, “Ekans and Medicham care about you. After all, they were the ones who told Shuichi about what happened”

“You know...speaking of them” Rantaro takes note of everyone's names, normal right? There’s Snubby, Auntie Garuu, Pandora, and others with no nicknames...or titles. “I understand why _they_ don’t have nicknames, but why don’t you have one? I doubt you were called Gengar in the human world”

“What if I was called Gengar?” His tone is drenched in sarcasm, “Nah, I was ashamed to keeping my name, didn’t deserve it”

Ouch. 

“But imagine the confusion! Walking around being named Gengar in that world! Imagine a trainer sending out a Gengar, we would be pointing at each other in confusion!! Kehehehehe” he laughs at his little joke, a laugh with happiness and joy. It’s a normal laugh, not a laugh after injuring them or Shuichi. He’s...happy. 

It made Rantaro laugh, after all, laughter is contagious. This moment was already abnormal, but now they’re sharing a pleasurable moment. This entire conversation, them opening up, Rantaro couldn’t believe it. 

Gengar hated them since Day one, and here they are now.

After the laughter dies down, Rantaro decides their time of relaxation (or social interaction at this point). They stood back up and shook their fur, it feels like they’ve been loafing for days. 

“Where are you going?” Gengar sounded rather distraught, “Don’t want to keep talking to little ol me?”

“Gotta go home, maybe you should too”

“I am already home” he corrects. There’s a change in Gengar’s smile, one that’s warm and contains no mischief. Rantaro smiles in return. 

“See ya, buddy” That’s new, but it felt right. Rantaro pads off, leaving the cliffside and heading back to the square. 

It’s as lively as ever. Wigglytuff says his hello, along with Glupin and Auntie Garuu. They eye Lombre and Snubby having a deep conversation, Kelceon rushing over to the bank, and Charizard blocking Rantaro. “Hey- Walt!” They scatter back, “What’s going on?”

“You’ve been by the post office for way too long, and I saw Gengar heading over there” He huffs out a bit of smoke, “If he did something-“

“We just talked, that’s all” Rantaro raises a paw, “A pleasant conversation. Now, I have to head back, Shuichi is waiting for me”

“Hmm, fine, but if anything happens…” Charizard flaps his wings, “I got your back”

_Funny how months ago, you and your other teammates tried to kill me. Then again, Gengar also tried to kill me._ Many wanted them dead, goodness. 

The rest of the walk went smoothly with no interruptions. Pandora is out on a mission with others, giving Shuichi and Rantaro a well deserved break. They hurry into the base, greeted by a familiar Umbreon with an assortment of berries. 

“Hm…” he scratches his ear aimlessly before noticing the Leafeon, “Oh, Rantaro! Welcome home!”

_Home…_ Rantaro’s tail does a little wag. _Yes, I’m home!_

This is their home, with Shuichi and everyone else. _Ah, I belong here! I really do!_

There’s a burst of love that fills their heart. Rantaro stands up on their hind legs and wraps their forepaws around him for a hug.

“Huh?” They felt his fur prickle under their chin, “What’s this for, did something happen? I'm not upset, just..."

“No, just wanted to say hello”

“You haven’t stood on your hind legs since I met you, kind of missed it when you were towering me” Shuichi nuzzles his head in their neck, “I like this greeting, you should do this more often”

“I’ll think about it” They part the hug and gently presses their forehead against his, “It's good to be home”


End file.
